


Morning, Sunshine

by schmico_shenanigans



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode: s17e07 Helplessly Hoping, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmico_shenanigans/pseuds/schmico_shenanigans
Summary: set at the beginning of 17x07
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Morning, Sunshine

The sun was streaming in through the window overhead. Nico slowly but surely woke up and felt the warmth of another person next to him. He looked down and saw a smaller hand around his bicep. Nico knew this warm feeling very well. He felt it all the time when he was in bed with Levi when they used to be together. 

_Used to be._ The words stung just a little bit. He _used_ to be with Levi. 

Nico didn’t have much time to continue feeling upset over these words replaying in his head because the smaller man was shifting. He gently removed Levi’s hand from his arm and turned around so he could face him. Levi made a small noise and nuzzled his head against Nico’s chest.

Nico found himself smiling even more now. Whatever _this_ was was certainly not the “stress relief” plan they had initiated almost a month ago now. But, whatever it may be, he didn’t want it to end. It was so comforting knowing that at the end of each day, whatever fresh hell may have sprung itself on him, Levi was there. And he hoped Levi knew he would be here too. 

Even if they hadn’t put a label on whatever it was they were doing, it would be okay. He loved Levi. It was as simple as that. And maybe, if he's really lucky, Levi loves him too. Sure it’ll be messy when they talk about what happened in the past but it would all be okay. It would be scary and terrifying and chaotic but that’s what love is, isn’t it? 

So, as Nico smiled down at the smaller human in his arms, he couldn’t help but feel totally and irrevocably in love.   


**Author's Note:**

> here, you can find me on [tumblr](https://schmico-shenanigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
